<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stargazing by VoidMoth</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26667241">Stargazing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoidMoth/pseuds/VoidMoth'>VoidMoth</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shall We Date?: Obey Me!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cold Weather, Comfort, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Dehydration, Demon Powers, Demons, Devildom (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Exhaustion, Fanfiction, Fluff, Gen, Gender-Neutral Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Literal Sleeping Together, Lucifer being a little teasing shit, Lucifer being worried about you because we all want that, Lucifer carrying you, MC not being able to sleep, MC not being able to take care of themselves, Messy, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Painkillers, Paranoia, Reader-Insert, Sleep Deprivation, Sleepiness, Sleeping Together, Spooning, Stargazing, Stars, Teasing, The Brothers constantly exhuasting the MC, This is my first fanfic on here please be nice, Unorganised MC</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:16:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,058</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26667241</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoidMoth/pseuds/VoidMoth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's late at night when the MC isn't able to go to sleep so they decide to go to the roof and watch the night sky but a certain firstborn finds her and keeps her company. But somehow they also end up cuddling together who knows how that happened.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>108</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Stargazing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a surprisingly cold night in the Devildom when you opened your eyes a sigh leaving your mouth. After 2 hours of desperately trying to fall asleep you were done with just laying in your bed because no matter how you lay it is uncomfortable anyway. You reached out your hand to grab your D.D.D. from the bedside table unplugging it from the charger. A little shriek left your mouth when when the light of your screen blinded you so much that for a second you were convinced you’re blind. When your eyes finally adjusted to the light you were able to see that it was 2:34 at night.</p><p>A lot of homework lead to you staying up way to late. You don’t even know how you survived until now with all the stuff you have to do for RAD but somehow you’re still alive.</p><p>Knowing that it would just be useless to keep staying in bed trying to sleep you slowly sat up and stretched which lead to your back making  an oddly loud crack which surprised you a little. Mentally preparing yourself you put down your feet on the ground immediately getting hit by the cold floor which lead to you quickly putting your feet on the bed again.</p><p>After a few seconds of thinking which was really hard when you’re this tired an idea came to your mind. You locked eyes with the socks that you put on your chair after you finished your homework and changed into your sleepwear. Gripping your desk for balance you stretched out your arm to reach for your socks. After nearly falling of your bed you now had the socks in your hand immediately putting them on because your feet slowly were becoming cold.</p><p>When you finished mentally preparing yourself the second time you slowly put your feet on the ground. Now that you had socks on it felt way better and wasn’t that cold anymore. Slowly you stood up and immediately a wave of dizziness overcame you. Thinking back to the evening when you were doing stuff for school you remembered that you didn’t drink enough water which lead to you now feeling dizzy and having a splitting headache. Asmo would definitely scold you for that and would tell you how not keeping hydrated is bad for you skin. The thought of it made a chuckle leave your mouth.</p><p>A groan left your mouth when a stronger wave of pain overcame you.</p><p>‘Okay how’re we gonna do this. Either i drink some water or I’m gonna take some painkillers. Wait a minute i can just combine the two.’</p><p>Grabbing the glass standing on your desk you looked around your room searching for where you put your painkillers after you used them the last time. Your eyes lit up when your gaze fell on a white little box. Trying your best not to stumble over all the stuff laying on the ground you grabbed the little box and walked over to your bathroom and opened the door.</p><p>Strolling over to the sink you looked up into the mirror and disgust made its way onto your face. Your hair looked like a complete mess and the makeup from the last day was still onto your face because you were to lazy to take it off. You glanced back down onto the glass and began filling it with water. When the glass was full put it down and grabbed the painkillers out of your pocket and opened them.</p><p>After a few seconds of struggling to get one out you put the pill into your mouth and grabbed the glass full of water. With a few gulps you felt the pill going down your throat.</p><p>'Now what the heck am i supposed to do. The brothers are definitely already asleep.’</p><p>Walking back into your room nearly falling over a hoodie laying on the ground you looked outside of the window. Deciding that a little bit of fresh air wouldn’t hurt you strolled over and opened it. Immediately a wave of coldness hit you making you shiver run down your spine. The air was freezing today but it was oddly comforting.</p><p>When you looked out the window your eyes widened in awe. Thousands of stars littered the sky the full moon was shining bright and no clouds could be seen. The sight was breathtaking and a little smile came onto your face happy because of seeing something so truly amazing.</p><p>You only realized how long you were standing there when you noticed how your complete body was shivering but you didn’t want to stop looking at this wonderful view. At first you thought of just putting on warmer clothes but then you had an idea.</p><p>On the roof you definitely had a better chance of seeing the lovely night sky and the many stars. You grabbed your hoodie and put it on thinking that it would be enough to keep you warm. Slowly opening the door to go outside into the hall while trying to be as quiet as possible you looked around praying that Lucifer wasn’t walking through the halls at the moment. When you were sure that it’s safe you fully opened the door and closed it as quietly as possible.</p><p>An unbearable silence made you really paranoid and made you constantly look behind you to make sure no one was standing there. Regret came over you that you only decided to put on a hoodie but you were too lazy to turn around and walk all the way back to your room. With your hands in the pockets of your hoodie you walked up the stairs to the roof. When you reached the top of the stairs a smile came onto your face because you managed to walk up the stairs without slipping.</p><p>‘Not that that happened before no definitely not.’</p><p>Pushing down the door handle you pushed open the door and again a wave of freezing cold air hit you which made another shiver go down your spine.</p><p>The sky was still as stunning as it was when you looked out the window of your room. The roof was fairly big which surprised you when you discovered this great spot for the first time. It was another night in which you just weren’t able to fall asleep so you decided to walk around and see what you’re able to find and you were glad because now you have a safe place where you can relax and not have to interact with anyone</p><p>Deciding to lie down even if the ground was hard and cold just so you could watch the beautiful stars better. You started thinking more about it. About how the constant interaction with one of the demon brothers slowly became very exhausting. Yeah you don’t mind hanging out with them but sometimes they can be a bit much. For example when Asmo made you come shopping with him so you could tell him how amazing he looked in all those new clothes or the time Satan made you come and help study with him and Mammon. You spent 30 minutes trying to explain the new stuff for math to him but in the end just gave up. You also thought back to the time where you got scolded by Lucifer because you didn’t finish your homework in time leading to your teacher telling it him. To be fair you were sick but were too stubborn to tell anyone and just kept on going like you usually would. Regret still overcomes you whenever you think about it because that didn’t really help your situation. You became really sick and had to stay at home for 7 days because you were so weak you couldn’t even walk 6 steps properly without falling over. Lucifer still uses it as an argument and you get annoyed whenever he brings it up.</p><p>“What are you doing?”</p><p>Jumping up into a sitting position you quickly turned around in panic and your eyes fell upon the First Born which didn’t really help your panicked state. You were sure you’re going to get another hour long lecture from him because you could get sick again and that you don’t know what could happen but the only thing that you saw on his face was a warm comforting smile.</p><p>“Don’t worry I’m not going to scold you. The sky is truly beautiful tonight. I also came up here to look at the stars,”</p><p>A look of surprise made its way onto your face when you registered the words of the oldest brother but a soft smile made it’s way onto your face.</p><p>“Yeah the sky really is beautiful tonight.”</p><p>You watched him as he moved over to the wall taking of his jacket and sat down leaning against the wall.</p><p>“Don’t just keep sitting over there and come here my dear. I promise i don’t bite that hard.”</p><p>As soon as the words left his mouth a blush made it’s way onto your face but nonetheless you stood up and made your way over to him and sitting down next to him while still keeping some space between the two of you even if you wanted lay your head on his shoulder.</p><p>Just now you noticed how cold you were. Your complete body was shivering so you wrapped your arms around your body to keep you somewhat warm.</p><p>A sigh left Lucifer when he looked at you and saw you completely shaking.</p><p>“Here take my jacket and put it on. I know that your cold don’t even try to deny it you’re going to put it on or you’ll be sick again.”</p><p>With that he grabbed his jacket and because his words didn’t leave any room for arguing you grabbed it and put it on. Immediately a warmth spread through your body and you felt how soft his jacket really is for the first time. Subconsciously a smile made it’s way onto your face which made a chuckle come out of Lucifer’s mouth.</p><p>Your complete body tensed up when you felt his arm wrap around your shoulder and pulling your body closer to his but quickly relaxed when his hand stroked over your upper arm to comfort you.</p><p>After  a while of looking at the amazing night sky you noticed how tired you really were so you didn’t even notice when your head fell onto his shoulder too weak to keep it up and a yawn left your mouth.</p><p>“Are you tired my dear? i can bring you to your room if you want to.”</p><p>You were to tired to notice the words leaving your mouth next.</p><p>“Noo. I don’t want you to leave. Can i sleep in your room tonight please?”</p><p>A look of shock made its way onto both of your faces when you two registered the words you just said.</p><p>“W-Wait i didn’t mean that I’m sorry-”</p><p>Before you could finish your sentence completely flustered his lips turned up into a smirk.</p><p>“Oh no don’t worry that’s alright with me. I do have to say i like how you’re so open with your feelings to me. I’m proud of you being so honest with me.”</p><p>With that he stood up and picked you up bridal style and held you in your arms. Your brain didn’t even really registered what’s happening because you were so tired and being held in Lucifer’s arms was really comforting. You felt him opening the door with his elbow and close it with his foot.</p><p>The walk to his room felt way too short for your opinion but you definitely didn’t complain.</p><p>When the two of you arrived at his rooms he laid you down onto his bed and switched his jacket with the blanket so that you don’t get cold. With his bed being way too comfortable you were already half asleep when you heard him taking of his clothes and putting on his sleepwear.</p><p>As soon as he laid down next to you being on your side he wrapped one of his arms around you and pulled you closer to him so that he was spooning you. At first it felt a little uncomfortable but after a few seconds it became comfortable and you started to fully fall into the land of dreams.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So this is probably the one shot i'm the most proud of. That does not mean i don't think it's bad written. Also @justsomeobeymestuff on tumblr. I make headcanons on there so if you want to check it out go for it.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>